pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki
Follow PTD Go to Sam & Dan Games, Twitter, 'and 'Facebook for all the latest news from the creators of the game! Also check out S&D Central http://sdcentral.co.uk where you can get up to date with all that's happening. Massive Thank You to everyone who has contributed to this wiki over the past year, and considering that there will most likely be no future updates to PTD1 there is little more to edit and say on this wiki. PTD2 Has arrived, and it's time to start editing again, so just wondering whether it would be best to start a new wiki or squash it into here. Anyway, lets all encourage Sam on PTD2 and all his future endeavors! FudgeThis (6/8/12) ' Hi guys it's FudgeThis here, just saying, really thanks for everyone making a great effort in making this wiki pretty much spotless. Because I get a mail each time someone joins (Guessing because I'm founder) I can track how many people join, and that figure has broken 1,000! (As of 4/1/12) Important Messages Hey Guys, just trying to lay down a couple of ground rules. This wiki has grown so much since it just started. It has information on just about every possible thing you could think of for this awesome game. However, there are a few things that need to be addressed: #'Search! '''Before you make a new page, please double check to make sure that there isn't a page that has the same information. For example, just yesterday there two new pages, one named health and the other named tower health, that were created. Both pages had a couple pictures and less than two sentences of information. The emphasis is on quality rather than quantity, right? #Do not fill pages with '''categories that are not necessary. Is it really necessary to have a category for Pokemon with two types? Or how about Pokemon adding in an extra type on the bottom of a page? #We do NOT appreciate links to code generators or other means of cheating. Sam has expressed discontent about the whole hacking situation and has taken drastic security steps trying to work around it. Please do not spread this around, it's practically like a slap in the face to the developer, a total lack of respect. #Never spam! I'll seriously have to take action soon if it doesn't stop. #This is NOT Bulbapedia. I've seen too many references where the styles have been copied from Bulbapedia. I am not saying that you shouldn't use Bulbapedia, it makes all our lives easier. But things such as Japanese in brackets, copied descriptions, non-needed trivia, unneeded categories '''are all featuring rather too frequently. #Non-featured Pokemon. We have to act like all Pokemon which aren't featured in PTD aren't in existence.' I know that we all know what Pokemon there are and all of that, but there is no need to add in lackluster descriptions and Pokemon which have never been featured yet in-game.' #'All trade related topics should go in the trading forum.' Trade requests that appear in comments will be deleted. Note: Don't put categories like pokemon in your talk pages Thanks for listening guys. Or you just skipped all this. DID YOU?!? TwitterWidget __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community Category:Browse